whennowwhereherefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Lavrov
'Eva Lavrov' Biography Born into the incredibly wealthy Lavrov family (Originally a lumber company after the South American rainforests had been destroyed, but now a private security and colonial manufacturing company), Eva led much of her early life in opulence, even for an Earth-born, with little contact with her family besides the occaisional meetings at orbital resorts and was largely raised by virtual reality personalities and artificial intelligences. Yet, even from an early time in her life, Eva had stress in her life because of the strained nature of her relationship with her mother, whom she felt held the family back with her traditionlism and repressed spirituality (She could afford both without reprimand from the Tellusian Opinion Directory because of the family's wealth). This was most obvious when, in 2452, she changed her last name from Zivojinovich-Larov to Lavrov, to represent that she only bowed to her father's will. Afterwards, she buried herself in physical and mental training, testing herself by illegally reliving the tramautic memories of soldiers through cyberspace and procuring the most advanced combat-oriented modifications. In 2456, her father, hoping to channel her agression and genuine talent into something youself besides impotent angst, put her in charge of a team of private security troops in Venus' orbit. She quickly proved her affectiveness, brutally dispatching Yakuza who attempted to interfere with corporate assets while actually befriending local I.P.D.G. military forces, notoriously hateful of "corporates". By 2459, she had moved up to guarding, and largely commanding, assets in orbit around Jupiter. In 2461, she was sent to Mars to take her first official flag-command position but was infuriated to find that her mother was there and that she would have to share her position wih her. For months, the two played a reserved, awkward, angry power game until March 4, 2462, when the remnants of the mercanary organization Red League launched an attack on the Central Martian Lavrov Tower, killing Eva's mother and destroying much company property. For months, while her father organized a response from Earth, she mercilessly hunted down "Leaguers", exploiting contacts and playing tortuous mind games with them. Finally, when her father and brothers arrived in person, they found nearly all Leaguers dead or incarcarated, leaving little to due but attempt to salvage local assets. Eva felt her family's unspoken belief that she was somehow responsible for her mother's death and used her connections within the Stellar Navy to secure her passage to the colony Oddyseus, five years away by warp-travel. There, in 2469, she joined the I.P.D.G. military and worked as security on colonial operations, still present in the system even after two-hundred and twenty-five yers of human exploration. During this time, she succsessfully dodged her father's men, who were looking for her and with orders to bring her back to Earth (Her father felt extremely guilty after pushing her away). She was forced to flee the colony in 2471, when the Lavrov Stellar-Expeditionary Corps found her on the system's All-chord and she used an automated warp-ship as an escape craft to the nearest other habitated system, DF 231. There, in 2472, she was immeadiately apprehended by the E.A.C., the I.P.D.G.'s intelligence agency. Agent Sophia Blach informed her that she could either be sent home to her father, six to seven years by warp away, or volunteer for long-range, outer-colony operations. She chose the second and spent much time in near-empty, planet-less systems where she engaged in boarding rebel ships and other vacuum-ops. In 2476, she was chosen to be sent to the farthest frontier where reports indicated intelligent, hostile alien life. By the time she got there a year later, the situation had grown worse and the hostile alien life, despite maintaining a secretive, largely robotic presence was obviously expanding into the area, with automated, star-orbiting installations going silent. She spent three frustrating years fighting robots that self-destructed at the first sign of capture and hunting down and imprisoning any non-I.P.D.G. personnel who might spread panic until, in 2479, the habitable colony Glacio was efficiently taken by the aliens. She participated in early recon of the area and was among the first to discover the aliens', now known as the Expansionist Empire, advanced technology and amazing speed at colonizing a system, building at least two All-chord within months, a feat that had taken humans decades. She participated in ground battles against Expansionist forces on the colony Mamonas and grew terrified of the thought of the Imperials' insectoid hordes, ever growing in number with each subsequent encounter. She continued on like this with other colonies, until she developped an emotional armor, similar to that which she had learned to wear around her family, that made her a swift, brutal machine in combat. She was recalled to the colony Thor, in 2484, to participate in "Light duty", a drawn-out sting operation against rebel Aban Madhavi. When the Imperials attacked Thor the next year, she found herself largely cut off from her handlers, Sophia Blach among them, and worked security for Madhavi alongside fellow soldiers Jean-Vitale Guerin and Andras Kovacs, with only instructions to "await reinforcements, then assassainate target and sieze assets". This came when Adele Hussain, Stellar Mobile Action Corps trooper, arrived, lightly briefed on his mission. For nearly a week, the four agents waited for the moment to strike, but when they started, they were betrayed by Guerin,who murdered Kovacs, sealed Hussain in a room full of Imperials and engaged Eva in combat. Hussain survived his fight with the Imperials and, under orders from the struggling Eva, hacked into Guerin's Powered Exoskeleton, hyper-compressed the air inside it, then depressurized it, exploding him. Hussain and Eva abandoned the mission, as it seemed as though Madhavi had died in an Imperial attack and were evacuated to a nearby archipelago. There, Eva was informed that she would be taken back to Earth and Hussain seemingly sacrificed himself to let the dropship escape.